creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
The House Of The Doll
Oh, greetings Kiddies. I, CREEPS, am just preparing to be the co-pilot of a TERROR PLANE. It's the only way to WING IT Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha! Tonight's INFRIGHT ENTERTAINMENT, is about a girl, who TOYS AROUND with her doll... A young girl slept in her bed in New Creek, Alabama, back in 1933. There was a high-pitched giggling, waking her up. "Who's there?" the girl called, wondering. She got out of her bed, searching her bedroom, not finding anyone. Then, she glanced over at her pink dollhouse in the corner. The giggling resonated from inside it, and as the girl got close, a yellow-light came on in one of the downstairs-windows of the dollhouse. The girl gasped in surprise, then peeked inside. "Hello?" she called out and then the door of the dollhouse opened. The gir looked, seeing a female doll, wearing a pink dress, socks up her legs, and tap-dance shoes. The doll's face was painted-black and her eyes shined an eerie-white along with the inside of its mouth, nose and eyebrows. The doll appeared to be alive, giggling away. "Y'all are alive?" the girl asked, surprised at her doll. The living-doll ran its porcelain, peach-colored hand through its long, straight, hair of light-blue, and spoke to her, "have some tea with me Angela!". The door of the dollhouse shut and the yellow light in its window went out. In the silence, Angela went back to bed, trembling a little in fear. In the night, Angela had a dream. In it, she was as small as the door of her dollhouse, entering it. As she wandered through the hallway, she caught a quick glimpse of her living-doll running from one room to another, giggling. "Hey, wait!" Angela called, running after it. The room was the living room, and the living doll was seated at the table in the corner. "Angela, please have some tea with me" the doll invited. Angela sat down, across from it, looking uneasy and staring into the thing's white-shining eyes. The doll poured a red liquid into two teacups, from a teapot, handing one cup to Angela. "Thank y'all" she said, nervously. As they drank their tea together, Angela put her cup down immediately. Gazing inside it, she saw the cup contained thinned-down red slime. Angela gasped, peering at the doll. It grinned, with a creepy, grinning-face, beginning to laugh once more. "I think I should leave now" Angela said to her doll, getting up. "Oh, is something the matter with your tea?" the doll asked her, with its porcelain-head suddenly falling off. Angela screamed. More thinned-down slime of red oozed and spurted out of the doll's body, its head on its side on the table. More slime sprayed out of its head, as it laughed louder and more insanely. Screaming, Angela ran into the hall, to the front door. She glanced back, spotting a mighty wave of red spilling and dumping into the hallway, from in the living-room. She scremed again, clawing at the doorknob, as the river of slime rose to her knees. The doll's maniacal-laughter and giggling was now right behind her. Angela turned once more, seeing the doll's head floating on the slime-river, its eyes shining up, at Angela. Then, the girl saw the doll's headless-body step out, into the hall, wading through the slime-river, closer to her. Angela, yanking the doorknob, felt hands pull her hair, as the laughter continued to become louder. Angela's head started to peel away, as the sound of her bones cracked. Suddenly, she awoke, screaming. She turned on her lamp, discovering her dollhouse was missing. She checked her closet and all over her room, not finding it or the doll. I guess Angela woke up JUST IN SLIME. Her doll was sure A-HEAD of itself in that tea party, eh, kiddies? Hee-Hee-Hee-Hee-Hee!